Days of Youth
by Krimson Tears
Summary: A Sesshomaru and Inutaisho story. filled with father son fluff. Sesshomaru's father had finally let him travel with him, but to visit an old friend so his father said; but there's something wrong, and Sesshomaru's been thrown into the middle of it.
1. Chapter 1

Day's of Youth

By: Krimson Tears

Krimson Tears: I've resently took a liking to Sesshomaru...thanks to my sister. And read a child Sesshomaru story with lots of father and son fluff. And... I couldn't resist I had to write one. Okay time to start! Review please.

* * *

A young silver haired youkai that looked no other than seven years of age climbed to the top of a tree so he could get a better view of the valley and forest that he and his father would soon be traveling on. He smiled as he saw a village,

'Maybe this one is the village father is talking about,' the little inu-youkai thought.

The inu-youkai had fusha strips on his cheeks and a blue cresent moon shape on his forehead covered by his bangs, he wore a white kimono and hakama but no shoes. He was trilled that his father had let him come traveling with him for the first time but he had no idea where his father was going. He had said it was to visit an old friend, but that was all.The young youkai looked down to the ground and blinked, he hadn't realized that he had climbed so high. A little to high for his liking. He took a hold of the tree trunk and clung onto it with all his might in fear of falling. He kept telling himself that he wasn't afraid, that it showed weakness for a demon to be afraid of hights, but it didn't help he closed his eyes hoping closing them would make his fear go away; but it didn't.

All the little youkai wanted was to see what was coming ahead of him and his father that way he wouldn't ask so many question about where they were and how long it was going to take to get to the village his father's friend was staying at. But instead he got stuck in one of the tallest tree's in the field while his father had gone hunting for food. The little youkai opened his eyes, as he did the wind started blowing roughly making the tree swing back and forth. The little youkai closed his eyes and surpressed a whine as he clung on tighter to what was left of the tree trunk.

"Sesshomaru what are you doing all the way up there?" the young inu-youkai heard his father call up to him.

The young youkai opened his eyes and looked down seeing his father below the tree. He wore a white and blue Kimono and Hakama. Sesshomaru looked alot like his father, they had the same hair color,eye color and skin tone but their markings were different. His father had blue blue stripe on both cheeks while he had two fusha ones on both cheeks.

"I climbed," he said trying to hide the fact that he was afraid of where he was from his father.

Inutaisho nodded and asked, "Yes I can see that but what are you doing?"

"Looking at the forest and field," his pup told him and he nodded again.

"Why don't you come down now,"

"I'm stuck," Sesshomaru lamly stated and Inutaisho raised an eyebrow.

He was just sitting there on a tree branch with his arms wrapped around the tree trunk, why would his pup say he was stuck when he was not.

"Sesshomaru there's a storm coming soon now come on down," Inutaisho heard a small whine come from Sesshomaru and blinked as Sesshomaru shook his head,

"I can't," he said and Inutaisho hid a smile, so that was what was wrong with his son.

Amused Inutaisho asked,

"And why not?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer which caused Inutaisho to smile slightly, so Sesshomaru was afraid of hights, but before he would get his son out from the tree he decided that Sesshomaru should admit it instead of pretending to be fine.

"Because," Sesshomaru finally said and stared at his father who seemed not to be affected by his stare.

"Is it because you climbed to high?" asked Inutaisho hiding his amusement the best he could from his son.

"NO!"

"Then come down,"

Inutaisho watched as his son looked down to the ground and then clung tighter to the tree he was in closing his eyes. The storm was coming soon and he needed to gather wood for the fire before rain fell. Sesshomaru could smell it too it was going to rain soon in about an hour or so.

"Sesshomaru if you don't come down I'll leave you here," lied Inutaisho, he would never leave his son up in a tree in the middle of a thunder storm but Sesshomaru couldn't tell wheither or not his father was being serious or not which caused him to grow even more frightened.

"No, I'm coming down," Sesshoamru said but didn't move from his spot in the tree.

"When?" Inutaisho asked amused that his son was trying so hard to prove himself to his father.

"Um..." Sesshomaru started but his father spoke again,

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes father?" his pup replied.

"Are you afraid to come down?" Inutaisho asked once more and Sesshomaru shook his head,

"NO!," he insisted and Inutaisho shook his head with a sigh,

"Sesshomaru..."

"I'm not!" Sesshomaru protested loudly and Inutaisho sighed again then turned around and said,

"Fine, when you're ready to come down then I'll be at the camp,"

He started walking away from the tree Sesshomaru was in and thought,

'one...two...three...four...five...,'

Inutaisho walked in the direction of where he and Sesshomaru were staying to night, it was inside an old cave.

'six...seven...' Sesshomaru's eyes grew wide as he watched his father heading toward's there campsite and heard a small snap.

'eight...nine...te-' Inutaisho heard a snap then turned to see Sesshomaru falling from the tree.

With a blur of movement Inutaisho caught his son in mid air and landed on the otherside of the tree. Sesshomaru clung to his father afraid to let go and started shaking.

"There...its okay Sesshomaru," Inutaisho stated patting his son on the back trying to calm him down.

"I'm not crying..." Sesshomaru whispered barly loud enough for Inutaisho to hear.

Inutaisho smiled and said,

"Yes I know,"

* * *

Sesshomaru quietly ate his fish on a stick as he heard a small rumble of thunder in the distance. Even though it was very soft it still hurt his ears. It wasn't that Sesshomaru was afraid of thunder it was because he had very sensitive ears and loud sounds a soft as they could be hurt them.

"Sesshomaru,"

Sesshomaru looked over to his father and blinked,

"Yes?"

"Is somthing wrong?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and went back to eating his fish. Thunder rumbled again this time louder and Sesshomaru flenched and then continued to eat.

"Sesshomaru..." his father said in a voice that meant,'tell me,'

"Its nothing father," Sesshomaru lied and his father stared at him for a moment but then looked to the enterance of the cave and growled quietly, why was his son so secretive?

"Sesshomaru if the thunder is bothering you, don't hide it," Inutaisho said and Sesshomaru shook his head.

"I"m fine,"

Inutaisho sighed and stared out of the cave once more. Thunder boomed again and it was so loud that Sesshomaru dropped his fish and covered his ears with a whine. Inutaisho stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru and picked him up. His father had discarded his armor when they came back to the cave so that he could relax a bit. Thunder came again as Sesshomaru got picked up by his father and muttered,

"It hurts..."

He had forgotten that Sesshomaru's ears were really sensitive to loud sounds, it was common for inu-youkai his age to dislike lightning and thunder because of the sound but Sesshomaru's hearing was much more sensitive than other youkai his age.

"Here Sesshomaru listen," Inutaisho said sitting down by the fire keeping his son close to his chest to listen to his heart beat.

Sesshomaru listened it was calming his father's heart beat. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and started to fall asleep due to the sound. Inutaisho heard his son's breathing get soft and deep and breathed out a sigh of relief. It had been a long day for Sesshomaru falling from a tree now a thunderstorm. Inutaisho reached for his mokomoko and layed it out on the ground of the cave. He doubted that Sesshomaru would let go of his kimono and sleep by himself so he might as well rest for a while as well. He would wake up if he heard anyone come near the cave.

* * *

"Father why do we have to take the forest path?" asked Sesshomaru as his father looked around, someone was following them.

It was to small to tell what but he could smell it. It was hiding from him and his pup. Waiting for a chance to come out and most possibly attack him and his son.

"Father?"

"Because this is the fastest route to the mountians,"

"So the village that is coming up soon isn't the one your looking for?" asked Sesshomaru and his father shook his head.

Sesshomaru could tell his father was on edge but what for he didn't smell anyone around them. But the smell of the wet ground, trees and flowers where in the air as well. A bush russled and a white rabbit poped out from the bushes. Sesshomaru's eyes widdened and he ran after it. Inutaisho could smell a familiar scent on the rabbit, it was...

"Sesshomaru stop!"

His order came to late and someone in a blur came out and grabbed Sesshomaru disappearing into the woods.

"Father!" Sesshomaru shouted as the blur and he disappeared.

Inutaisho growled and broke out into a run to catch up with the demon who had dared to kidnap his son right in front of his face. But where had the demon come from he didn't smell him last night, did it use something to hide his scent? But what ever the case he had to get Sesshomaru back from the demon. When he did he would kill the demon for daring to try such a thing.

* * *

Alright what do you think? Feel free to leave your comment...It was going to be longer but...I've already changed it from the original write.


	2. Chapter 2

Days of Youth

Chapter two: Ice Cold

By: Krimson Tears

**AN: I know I haven't updated in a long time and people have more than like given up all hope in me ever doing so. But there's a reason for that, honestly I didn't really plan this story out to well when I started it and got writers block when I tried to start the second chapter. That and I rarely update stories, mainly because I'm lazy ^_^; but recently I've started to update more often. So… here you all go! The Fluff is back? Lame I know but somehow it fits.**

**AN: I've been trying to remember what I named Seien before I wrote this chapter but I couldn't so I went through a wide range of names, eventually settled on Seien then Soran and end up actually using Seien. Sorry I thought I changed it all to Seien.**

**AN: I'm not to proud of this chapter, it was really hard to write it actually. I though about putting in the fight scenes..because the chapter feels rushed. I got it where I wanted it to in the end but...yeah so this chapter is open for rewrite and change.**

* * *

Sesshomaru wouldn't cry he couldn't allow himself to; he had to be strong. When the man took him he was so fast he didn't even have a chance to see his father as he was taken away. He was so stupid for chasing after a rabbit. How could he do something so stupid? His eyes watered and he shut them tightly to stop from crying. A whine escaped from his throat and he curled up into a ball in the small dark cave. It didn't smell anything like the one he and his father had stayed in the night before. This one smelled bad. Those were the only words he could think of to describe it.

"He's just a kid, we shouldn't involve him," a voice spoke in the darkness.

Sesshomaru looked up, he could see the outline of two people, both youkai from the smell of it. One was the person who took him, the other smelled toxic as if he was sick or dying.

"No harm will come to him, if the father does as we say,"

That's why he was kidnapped because they wanted his father? What did they want? The toxic smelling one spoke again,

"All we need is that sword then we can get rid of both of them,"

Sesshomaru blinked; sword? The Tetsusaiga or Tenseiga, his father always carried the two with him. The one that had taken him spoke again,

"And if he doesn't," it wasn't a question Sesshomaru realized.

"Then we'll just have to persuade him," the toxic smelling one said and then his scent disappeared.

The other one stayed, Sesshomaru realized that he was standing closer than he first thought. Cold hands touched his cheek. It was a soft touch, much like his fathers' touch.

"I'm sorry," the man spoke and then grabbed Sesshomaru by his hair.

* * *

Elsewhere Inutaisho was running through the woods. He could smell Sesshomaru he wasn't too far away. He just hoped the rain wouldn't return. He could smell it in the distance. If it did then finding Sesshomaru would take much, much longer. How could he have let someone take Sesshomaru from his side? He should have been able to stop it from happening. Was this part of what the report from his generals gave him? Inutaisho growled angrily whoever did this would pay, and with their life.

Inutaisho ran through the trees following the scent the man and his son left behind. The man smelled like snow from the far north. The silver haired youkai jumped high into the air and took into the sky. He stared down below. The area had series of caves, and even more large streams and trees. But what it didn't have was a toxic almost deadly toxic smell. A poison youkai was in the area and he wasn't from the area.

"Sesshomaru…"

The small youkai whined silently, his hair was short. The man had cut his hair to his shoulders and disappeared again. He wasn't far but Sesshomaru couldn't tell how far. He wanted to ask why he was taken. It was getting colder and colder inside the cave. Sesshomaru pulled his legs closer to his chest and put his head on his knees.

"He's coming you know he won't stop why are you trying so hard for just a sword?" it was the cold handed one again.

The Toxic smell returned but it was somehow different than before. A female voice spoke this time. "That sword will save everyone,"

It was a child's voice. The not much older than he was. "You don't want to save us…or her?"

The cave grew colder, freezing almost. "Don't talk about her,"

Sesshomaru wondered who 'her' was. A giggle broke through the cave. It was the girls giggle, her presence disappeared as fast as it came and the cave slowly became warmer than it had been. There was a quiet sigh then a loud bang. It sounded like the other youkai hit the wall.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way, damn it," the man muttered and then added,

"Kid,"

Sesshomaru blinked and then a light filled the room and for the first time. A young man stood across from Sesshomaru. He had silver blue hair that reached past his back and down to his knees, tan skin and he wore a light blue and white kimono hakama pants. He looked the same age as his father, however it was hard to tell just how old he could be without asking.

"Were leaving," Sesshomaru moved away from him as far back as he could but the youkai was much stronger than he was and easily took the boy in his arms.

"Let go!"

Sesshomaru banged on the back of the youkai as hard as he could and kicked him in the chest too, but nothing worked. "You want your father? Then be quiet before I make you join the dead,"

Sesshomaru went quiet, it was a false threat but Sesshomaru had no idea that it was. So the boy couldn't help but wonder still, who was this girl?

* * *

Inutaisho stopped, a youkai stood in front of him. A lanky skinny youkai with pale sickly skin and pale hair, he smelled like poison. Narrowing his gaze at the youkai he readied himself for something to happen. But didn't expect to see his son's hair in his hands he growled dangerously.

"What did you do to my boy?"

The youkai smirked dementedly and didn't answer. He dropped the hair and in a blur of crazy like motion ran towards Inutaisho who easily dodged him and raised his claws ready to attack him.

* * *

"Give me the sword…"

Inutaisho frowned, sword? Which sword would that be?

"Is that why you took my son?"

The youkai laughed madly and gave the Tai-youkai another crazy smile. "The boy is just a means to the treasure, Tai-youkai,"

Inutaisho stared at the youkai; clearly he wasn't in his right mind. But why did they want his sword. Better question which sword did he want so badly that they would kidnap the heir of the western lands?

"Where is the boy?"

The youkai laughed again, he was starting to become bothersome. Still he had Sesshomaru's fine silver hair in his hands. He didn't smell blood but what was he supposed to do.

"Now hand it over, or would you like to see your pup dead instead?'

Inutaisho stood up straight; the toxic smell was reaching out covering the whole area. It wasn't the same as the one in front of him. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath and pointed the large fang to the youkai and whoever he brought with him. And without so much as a warning he pulled the sword back and said, "Wind Scar,"

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel the swords power. His father's fang Tetsusaiga, the other one must have felt it too because he stopped on a large tree branch. Looking back the youkai sighed and turned around to head back to where his father's scent came from.

"Kid, you should know…that your old man shouldn't have brought into this," Sesshomaru looked at the silver blue haired youkai; he looked genuinely worried about him.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru asked, he seemed different than the other youkai, he didn't answer.

"Seien," the silver blue haired youkai answered finally he then pulled Sesshomaru towards his chest and dodged a dark mass of lightning aimed straight for them.

Sesshomaru watched as the tree started to whether away and die within seconds. The ice youkai growled.

"Kukuri!"

A woman came out from the forest, she had long dark hair pale skin and electric blue eyes, and her kimono was black and purple. Sesshomaru noted that she looked emotionless, as if she had no emotions what so ever. Seien growled but didn't move.

"You're letting him go?" she asked, her voice was similar to the girl from the cave but it too lacked emotion, her question didn't sound much like a question because of that.

Seien didn't answer, to Kukuri it seemed that, that was all she needed to attack him. The silver blue haired youkai jumped away from her claws and into the air, as he did ice filled the air and surrounded the dark haired female youkai encaging her in ice. Seien then landed behind a large tree, and set Sesshomaru down.

"Listen, you know how to find your father don't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded mutely and Seien nodded, "Find him, tell him that their after the Yagami," the Yagami, he had never heard of a sword like that in his father's possession.

"Seien you're disobeying our master…"

Seien growled looking up into the trees, she was hiding there. Sesshomaru could smell her and so could Seien. He looked down to Sesshomaru and mouthed the word go. The younger youkai ran into the woods as fast as he could.

"This is punishable by death," the dark haired youkai told Seien who snorted in reply.

Kukuri closed her eyes, "She will mourn you for some time but eventually that won't matter," she said and charged towards Seien whose eyes started glowing gold.

* * *

Inutaisho frowned, the lanky youkai was easy to get rid of, but where did the other one go. The smell had disappeared as soon as he used the wind scar. He frowned, now he was sure it had something to do with what was happening in the north. Maybe he should have left Sesshomaru with his mother after all. Although the thought of her taking care of Sesshomaru for such a long period of time made he frown, he looked so much like her already he didn't want her personality rubbing off on him as much as possible.

The Tai-youkai looked towards the bushes, he could hear someone running his way, and smell him it was…Sesshomaru.

"FATHER!"

Inutaisho put his sword away as the young inu-youkai dashed out from the bushes, face red and out of breath. His hair was messed up, short and twigs somehow managed to find their way in his hair as well.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Sesshomaru shook his head and Inutaisho let out a sigh but the alarmed look on his child's face concerned him.

"Seien he's!" the younger youkai jumped up and down pointing into the woods, his gold eyes filled with worry.

"Who?"

"The youkai that took me! He's being attacked!"

Inutaisho narrowed his gaze to his son. What did he care about a youkai that would dare to take his son? Not to mention what his mother would do to him if she found out he let the boy get taken…

"He- he saved me!"

Inutaisho frowned, a kidnapper and savior at least the youkai would die with some honor.

"Were leaving,"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror he shook his head and said, "No!"

Inutaisho looked back to his son with a raised brow. Did he not hear correctly or did his son just disobey him? Facing his son the Tai-youkai stared down at the silver haired youkai with a narrow disapproving gaze. Sesshomaru looked down to the ground and griped the side of his kimono tightly.

"Sesshomaru," Inutaisho warned his son.

The younger inu-youkai flinched, Inutaisho sighed; the boy was too young to understand the severity of the problem that he'd been pulled into fully, but however the one thing he couldn't allow was for his own son to talk back to him.

"But….he saved me…" the younger one whispered not looking up at his father, he could see his son was stating to shake.

Whether it was from fear or fighting the urge to cry he couldn't tell. The Lord of the Western lands sighed again he raised a hand to rub the back of his neck tiredly.

"Sesshomaru I'm not-"

A rustle in the bushes stopped Inutaisho from continuing, he smelled blood and poison. Sesshomaru's head snapped up and his eyes widened, "Seien!" he cried almost happily.

Inutaisho's eyes narrowed at the sight of the long haired youkai. His white kimono was covered in blood and the smell of poison over powered the smell of his own blood but, that didn't concern Inutaisho. It was the fact he dared show himself in front him after kidnapping his own son. Seien gave a small grin at the young youkai, Sesshomaru took notice that Seien was paler than before and he looked almost ill. Inutaisho reached for his sword, but stopped when Sesshomaru ran towards him, his father grabbed the back of his kimono and pulled the boy back and dropped him beside him.

"Stay,"

Sesshomaru frowned but nodded quietly. Seien leaned against the tree as if he was out of breath. Inutaisho glared at the youkai and pulled out Tetsusaiga. Seien laughed, although it came out more as a cough and then said,

"The great fang… tell me something tai-youkai where's Yagami?"

Inutaisho blinked, confused. Yagami? Seien laughed again, "You have no idea what's going on do you? Not even in your own territory…"

Seien fell to the ground before Inutaisho had a chance to react. Sesshomaru did, he started to run towards Soran but stopped and looked back to his father with big glowing orbs.

"Father…"

Inutaisho frowned at his sons expression and closed his eyes in defeat putting the sword away again, then stared down at the silver blue haired youkai, he was the same one who took Sesshomaru he realized that much. However the two that attacked him were poison youkai, not ice youkai.

"Sesshomaru," the younger youkai blinked at her father again as he gave the boy Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga.

The weight of the two swords made Sesshomaru grunt as he held them for the first time. They were heavier than he thought and his father made it look like they were so easy to carry too. The younger youkai watched as his walked over to the ice youkai and lean down. He wouldn't die from the poison or the wound but it would take some time to heal. Poison always slowed down the healing process. Still if he did kidnap Sesshomaru and save him. Just what the hell was going on?

'Yagami…that name…' Inutaisho thought, where did it sound so familiar from?

He would have to visit the sword smith again.


End file.
